


Adjusting

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Adjusting wasn't easy for Dimitri, but Claude supposed it wasn't easy for him either.
Relationships: Claude Von Riegan/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Adjusting

It was far from from easy adjusting to a life here in Almyra. For one thing, it was hot, more so then in Fodlan so it wasnt terribly hard to stash away his old armor and cloak for more thin, and freeing clothing made here. Yes, he felt a bit more exposed then usual, especially considering he was here as a performer now that the war was over. They hadnt needed his skills in fighting anymore. He should have thanked the professor for picking him for the White Heron cup after all. Either way, the dancer's outfits here were much more exposed then the ones used in Fodlan but he could see where his old homeland had gotten the inspiration from. He could deal with the outfit change. Another thing was that here, people were a lot more...aggressive and open about how they felt of not only the royalty but anyone who worked for them opinions were often bad verses good. Yes he had gotten used to the harsh words Felix used to throw at him, but this was different. The words they used were far skew aggressive, meant to tear a person down so they truly believed that they were scum of the earth. 

Especially if that person hailed from Fodlan. So Dimitri ended up having to more or less ignore the new hateful words thrown at him. He had to learn how to ignore it all. Most of all, he had to learn to accept the fact that no matter how Claude felt or what he did, to the Almyram people, he will never be anything more then just a bedmate for their king. A common whore that had no right to even be here, and yet was allowed to stay. He was only here in fact because it was to seek a safe haven until whoever was hunting him down in Fodlan could be killed. It had been Felix's and Sylvain's idea to send him here, it had been the redhead who had sent word to Claude of why they needed Dimitri to head to Almyra and Claude hadn't thought twice of coming back to Fodlan to get him. When he arrived he asked why the blonde needed to come with him to a place where he wouldn't exactly fit in. And needless to say, it was hard to explain to him how a minor Crest of Nora had manifested in the blonde, allowing him the use of powerful dark magic. 

At first, Claude looked horrified that Dimitri had a second Crest, and had believed that maybe it was because he too had suffered under the experiments that Edelgard had. But no, no that wasnt the case. It had manifested naturally, and apparently had come from his mother's bloodline. It had only been recently that he was informed about who his mother was. A beautiful woman who was deadly on the battlefield and held the Major Crest of Nora. She had come into Lambert's life via the Officer's Academy. When they married, the king had known about her Crest. And apparently knew of the chances of his son inheriting a once thought lost Crest. However they hadnt expected it to manifest so late and so suddenly. It had been in a act of protection, a hit that was meant for Dedue ended in the King summoning up a dark magic he had never been able to use before to protect his friend. As a result the magic had killed the attacker, their body just as mangled and hard to even recognize like Glenn's all those years ago. It was a shock for the one eyed man to suddenly panic to ask what happened, what was wrong with him. Felix had been just as horrified but not because Dimitri had even done what he did, but because he knew this was a big hit to his already frail mental state. It had been then when they realized that their true enemy that Edelgard had refused to tell them about was once again at their door. 

They still didnt know too much about Those Who Slither, but with Hubert still alive and in custody they were sure they could find out more. But for now, they couldn't risk them getting to their king, especially knowing what they had done when it came to Crests. So, they were left with letting Claude take him into hiding. Which was how the king found himself here, as a mere performer verses a warrior. Though from time to time he was asked to help fight. But it wasnt often. Even now as he walked slowly behind the King of Almyra, following him to a meeting with a cousin of his who has been doing nothing but causing trouble and trying to take the throne from Claude, he could hear the whispers. All full of nothing but malice. 

_"Who is that? Since when does the King need a personal dancer?"_

_"Didnt you hear? That man is from Fodlan!"_

_"Of course a half breed like our King would lay with an outsider."_

_"I hear during that five and half year long war in Fodlan he was called the Monster of Garreg Mach Monastery. He was even called the Mad King of Faerghus!"_

_"A bed Warmer for our King, I can't believe he actually believes that the king holds any love for him. Delusional fool."_

"Don't listen to them, Mitya." Claude finally spoke up, hebhad slow down his pace to walk next to the king in hiding. even here in Almyra did the stories of his actions while he was submerged in a darker place of mind reached the ears of its people. Many did not take kindly to his arrival, he was a outsider, a threat to their very lives, a beast unstable and thirsty for blood. Felix and Sylvain would have throttled anyone of these people if they heard what they were telling him. They would probably kill anyone of them if he heard that many threw stones st the blonde and one had managed to land true. He had a small scar from that one over his right brow. Dimitri hadnt been affected by it, said he had worse injuries in the past. But that didnt change how now everytime they went out in public he would refuse to keep his eyes locked anywhere in front of him, but he was always looking around. It was the small changes that Claude noticed the most. The green eyed male sighed, holding his arm out to the blonde. "Come, walk ahead with me." 

Dimitri hesitated, he knew that even if he took his arm and held onto it as they walked people would only get angrier, but he also knew rejecting the offer would be even worse. He said nothing as he carefully held onto the King's arm and allowed him to pull him ahead of the group of warriors. He kept his head lowered, having one eye made it hard to stay aware of all of his surroundings, but with Claude walking along side his blindspot, he knew the people wouldnt dare try anything. Less they wish to anger their new King. Dimitri had seen Claude angry once since he started staying here. And it sent chills down his spine, anyone could say what they wanted about him. That he was Mad, bloodthirsty, a monster with strength that cant be stopped. But that meant nothing in the face of a angry Claude who's mind was sharper then any blade, quicker then any bow. Truth be told, the one man anyone should fear most is him. Oddly enough however, Claude was always gentle with him in so many ways. The looks he would give him, the tone he would speak to him to. It was different from the teasing tone from so many years ago back in the academy. But now? Now Claude handled him like a precious flower, or a silverware that he didnt want broken. Dimitri wasnt sure how to feel about it, but sometimes he would admit it felt...nice. it felt good being treated so carefully simply because that's what he wanted to do. 

"Your thinking again. Maybe even overthinking." Claude said as they walked, every now and then the man would look around at the passing people he ruled over. He could say things have gotten better, many times the people of Almyra have admitted to that. But many were still stuck in the old ways, refusing to make new allies with anyone in Fodlan. He could understand why, but he wondered if any of them knew just how similar they all were to each other. "Things will be fine. You'll be fine, for now just-"

"Your majesty, your Grace!" Came the sudden shout, it caused both Claude and Dimitri to stop walking and watch a young man come running up to the pair, only to stop just in front of them, hands on his knees as js tried to catch his breath. He was a young man with dark colored hair who hailed from Duscur. He and Dimitri had met just a month into the blonde's stay here and grew rather close. Claude had been nervous at first, thinking maybe this man was one of many who hated the Kingdom for what they did to their homeland. But after some time, he came to see that no, this young man understood that things were not as it seemed on the surface and believed that when Dimitri took the throne, he would make things right like Lambert had tried so many years ago. "We- oh gods sorry- we have a issue." He panted out as he stood up straight. "There seems to be an abandoned infant-"

"Take me there," Dimitri cut in, he didnt need to hear the rest of that sentence, he knew where it was going and he didnt like it. The young man nodded, wasting jo time in gaking off running with the one eyed male behind him. For a moment he had thought Claude would not follow, but he was wrong about that it seemed. "Claude, your meeting-"

"It can wait." 

Dimitri sighed, nodding before they came to a stop in front of what Dimitri could only describe as an abandoned home. That much was clear, the blonde blinked slowly as he listened carefully and one could hear the faint sound of a baby crying. It pulled at his heart, he didnt hesitate on rushing into the abandoned home. At first he didnt see anything, it truly seemed like whoever lived here hadnt been here in quite sometime. There was a layer of dust on everything, he could however hear the faint crying coming from another room, he didnt bother checking to see if Claude or the young man had followed him, no his kind was more focused on finding the poor infant. And sure enough in the next room, what he assumed was a supposed to be the dining room area there was a a basket and inside that basket was a child. They couldnt be any older then a month or so. So small, so defenseless and already left to die like they meant nothing to their parents. He must have been here for hours if his strained crying was anything to go by. He could feel tears well up in his eye as he reached down to carefully pick up the child. Dimitri had always had a weakness for children, orphans to be exact. For him it was heartbreaking to see how many of them had lost their families or had been abandoned bu them. He practically felt this child's pain as his own as he held them carefully against his chest. "Shhh, Shhh. It's okay little one, it's okay. I'm here, you'll be safe now." He whispered he turned to look at Claude and even he looked throughly upset at the sight. 

How could anyone do this? And to a baby no less. "I...we can't-" he was cut off by the king walking up to him and carefully pulling him into a hug, though mindful that there was a small child between them. The blonde haired royal was confused at first by the sudden show of affection but couldnt help the sense of safety that came with it. For a moment he allowed himself to relax into the hug, pressing his face against Claude's shoulder. "Claude h-hes so little. I don't-"

"Shh, I know, Mitya. I know. Come on, let's get him home and checked over."

Needless to say, the meeting Claude had been planning on attending had been moved to a later date. Something that Dimitri was sure many didnt approve of. Though this time he couldn't be absolutely sure as most of his time had been focused on the little one they had found. Upon getting him back to the castle the healers rushed to check the baby, get him cleaned and check for any more major injuries or illnesses. And lucky them that he seemed fine aside from cold and rather hungry. When the healers asked what they should do with him, some even suggested they would take him off of Dimitri's hands. But he immediately turned them down, saying he would he responsible for the child. He hadnt thought about it, he didnt take into consideration how Claude would feel about this or if he would even agree. But looking at this baby he could t just hand him away after he had been the one to pick him up, comfort him and try to calm him down the entire time. Even now as he sat in the garden, the boy wrapped in a thin blanket and sleeping, Dimitri felt a sense of nervousness that made him nauseous. Would Claude be okay with him keeping this child? Would he tell him no? And if he did, what would become of him? Dimitri startled when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and when he looked up he relaxed at the sight of familiar emerald colored eyes. 

"Hey.. so I took it upon myself to get this little guy a crib, clothes and a few other things. Baba and 'Umi both are finally excited that they have a grandchild." He said, moving go sit next to him, moving to wrap his arm around the other Male's waist. "You sure your ready for a baby? I know...I know adjusting to life here has been far from easy. And a baby, especially this young is going to add more stress to it all." 

"Your...your okay with this? Your parents are okay with this?" Dimitri found himself asking with shock, he didnt expect them to be willing, muchless happy to have to deal with a baby of all things in their home. Neither one of them had ever been unkind to Dimitri since he arrived here, but he knew his place. He was a refugee here until the others in Fodlan dealt with Those who Slither. But the fact that Claude is okay with this child staying and the fact the former king and Queen were referring to him as their grandchild...it was honestly such a shock. He watched as Claude smiled softly and nodded slowly as he looked down at the small bundle in his arms. 

"Its an adjustment. But I'm definitely okay with it. More then okay." Claude sighed, both falling into silence as they watched the small child sleep peacefully. The baby had taken to Dimitri quickly, just like how he had taken to the baby just as fast. "So, what are we gonna name him?" He waited patiently as Dimitri seemed to think about potential names for the boy, he had tan colored skin, a head of what he assumed would be dark brown hair and from what some could tell he had beautiful amber honey colored eyes. He was a very beautiful baby and he could understand why Dimitri grew so attached so quickly. He had gone so long without a family, alone in a huge castle with servants who only worked there to keep him alive because they got paid well. His own uncle never loved him, never wanted anything to do with him, then came the news that his own step mother had plotted the death of his father and him. A plot that resulted in the death of Glenn, Felix's older brother and it lead to the break down of his close friendship with Felix for a very long time. Dimitri was lonely, and he acted like he deserved it. 

"Aamir. I want to name him Aamir." 

Claude blinked, smiling a small bit and lifting a hand to gently pet Aamir's head, a deep sigh escaping the small human. "Aamir," he said gently, testing the name out. "Aamir Von Riegan-Blaiddyd. I like it."


End file.
